


我们仍未知道那个曼达洛人肚子里的孩子是谁的

by Batsy7



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: All 丁贾林, M/M, Multi, OOC, Omega Din Djarin, Other, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Pregnant Din Djarin, Pregnant Sex, Who is the father, 大型修罗场, 怀孕的丁贾林给孩子找爸爸的故事, 搞笑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 又名 未闻父名。曼达洛人怀孕的消息在银河系不胫而走，很多人都想知道孩子是不是自己的。All曼达，Omega丁贾林，私设满天飞，特别OOC。
Relationships: Burg/Din Djarin, Din Djarin & IG-11, Din Djarin/Ahsoka Tano, Din Djarin/Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Qin, Din Djarin/Xi’an
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

距离上次见到曼达洛人已经有段时间了，希安咬牙切齿地看着曼达洛人从酒馆侧门离开，他兜里还塞着那个绿色小崽子。但是恨意却从未消失。提列克人攥紧了匕首，跟了上去。

曼达洛人拐进一条小路，似乎毫无防备。“哈！”希安暴喝一声，从隐蔽处跳起来握着匕首往曼达洛人胸甲和肩甲缝隙处捅去。

叮的一声轻响，希安的匕首撞上了及时举起来的贝斯卡臂甲，但是匕首继续往上划去，在曼达洛人手肘上方留下一道血痕。

喷火装置把一击即中的提列克人及时逼开，希安反握着染血的匕首，弓着身体紧紧盯着对面曼达洛人手里的镭射枪，鲜血的气味令她兴奋，希安舔了舔嘴唇，“曼达……喜欢我的小惊喜吗？”

左臂的伤口渗出血来，染红了一小片臂甲。曼达洛人右手持枪，相当有把握能在希安动的那一瞬击中对方，“希安，看起来你成功越狱了。再一次。”

希安冲曼达洛人呲了呲牙，尽管她最想干的是把这个闪闪发亮的曼达洛人狠狠揍一顿，踩住他锃亮的盔甲往上面吐口水，但她也很清楚这个曼达洛人的本事。她的偷袭没能成功，现在她失去机会了。这该死的曼达洛人，简直强得不像是个Omega，不过，希安的眼神滑向曼达洛人的下半身，操起来倒是很像。“费了不少功夫才出来。”希安的怒火还在，不过鉴于她没法用暴力发泄在曼达洛人身上，她不介意换种方式发泄一下，“你那个信息素不稳定的毛病还有吗？”

好运似乎没在希安这边，曼达洛人对她的提议似乎无动于衷，反而射出钢索把她捆了起来，匕首掉在了地上。“操你！曼达！”希安在绳索里挣扎扭动，破口大骂。

曼达洛人把绳索末端固定在地上，然后迈着相当随意的步伐朝希安走过来，后者的眼睛里正在冒火。就在希安以为曼达洛人要说什么的时候，他突然停住了，然后身形不稳地晃了晃，然后立刻转身往远处跑了。

就在希安纳闷的时候，曼达洛人在不远处背对她停下，把头盔掀起一点，然后弯着腰吐了出来。

希安毫不客气地笑出声，但是紧接着她嗅到了曼达洛人的信息素，从掀开的头盔和呕吐物里传来。不太对劲，希安耸动鼻尖分辨着，还是很熟悉，不过有点不一样了……然后她睁大了双眼：“你怀孕了？！”

曼达洛人解决了他的呕吐问题，返回来解决希安。“我不介意再把你送进新共监狱一次。”

希安盯着曼达洛人头盔上的T形面板，发出神经质的低笑，眼神里满是狂热，“告诉我，曼达，是我的种吗？”

曼达洛人叹息一声，抬起步枪狠狠砸向希安的后脑勺。提列克人晕倒在地上，曼达洛人才开口：“这不关你的事。”装在袋子里的孩子好奇地抬头看他，曼达洛人耸了耸肩，“抱歉，我好像吃坏肚子了。”

曼达洛人很快解决掉这个星球上的任务，带着孩子离开了。他完全不知道这个愤怒的提列克人会给他的将来带来多少麻烦。

直到两周后，多恩星。曼达洛人正在酒馆里打听消息，一杯装满斯波奇卡酒的杯子重重砸在他面前的桌子上，“是真的吗？”

曼达洛人抬头，卡拉·杜恩正笑着看他，“是真的吗？”她重复了一遍问题。

“什么是不是真的？”曼达洛人安抚被刚才那一下吓到的孩子，“没事，别害怕。这是卡拉，是朋友。”

“你好啊，小家伙。”卡拉冲孩子笑着摆摆手，算是打招呼，“我认真的，曼达。你真地怀孕了吗？”

“什么？”曼达洛人一时没反应过来，“你怎么会这么想？你知道我的情况，我不可能怀孕。”

“我知道你的信息素问题。但是显然有个提列克人在工会发了关于你的任务，要求活捉一个带着小绿崽子的怀孕曼达洛人。所以我必须问你，是真的吗？”

曼达洛人回想起这几天遇到的几波赏金猎人，他以为是为了孩子，原来是跟他有关。“是希安。我们有些矛盾，不过我没想到她会用这种方式报复。”

“格雷夫和我动用了点关系，已经把任务取消了。不过我必须警告你，消息总是传的很快，你的麻烦还远没有结束。”卡拉灌了半杯酒，突然想到一个问题，“为什么……她会觉得你怀孕了？你跟她做了吗？”

“不是。”曼达洛人拦住爬上桌子开始扒拉酒杯的孩子，“不行，这不是你的食物。”

“我的意思是，我们以前做过。但她误会是因为我最近肠胃不太好。”曼达洛人迎上卡拉疑问的目光，“好吧，我吐了，她看见了。有什么问题吗？”

“你吐了？”卡拉神情古怪，“你最近经常恶心呕吐吗？”

“……好像是。怎么了？”

“你知道Omega会孕吐的吧？我是说，我一直知道你的Omega生理常识有点缺乏，但是孕吐你是知道的吧？”

“我当然知道。”

卡拉挑眉，示意曼达洛人继续说下去，但是后者完全不知道该说什么，“怎么了？”

“你就没想过自己可能真怀孕了？”

“不可能。你知道我的……”

“是啊，是啊，我知道你的信息素毛病。但是你还是个Omega不是吗？概率很低不代表不可能发生。”

曼达洛人坐在那里，没人知道盔甲下的他已经僵住了。孩子扭过头，担心得叫了一声。

“听我说，曼达，你得去看医生。如果你真的有了……说不定是我的呢？”卡拉试图讲个笑话，直到曼达洛人的头盔僵硬地朝她转过来，她立刻低头开始喝酒。

“不看医生。”

“好吧好吧……那就给我一点你的精液？我可以找人做个信息素检测。这几天我们就待一块儿吧，曼达。”

“好。”

他们在当地一处小旅馆暂时安顿下来。曼达洛人来这里是为了追踪一个任务目标，现在目标没找到，反而被困在了这里。曼达洛人躺在床上盯着天花板上的霉斑，发出一声沉重的叹息，身旁正在熟睡的孩子不安地动了动，曼达洛人赶紧帮他重新盖好毯子。如果他真地怀孕了，他想起为了解决他的信息素问题而频繁跟不同Alpha发生关系的举动……他恐怕永远找不到孩子的父亲了。想到这，曼达洛人又想叹气了。

丁贾林一夜没睡。

第二天一早，卡拉砸开了他的门，兴奋地说：“你绝对怀孕了！”

“不过检测师不知道月份。我必须得问一句，是我的吗？”

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO是曼达洛人脑子里唯一的念头。


	2. Chapter 2

“你不知道是什么意思？”

“意思就是我不知道。我不知道什么时候怀上的。”

“好吧，让我们来算算日子。上次在内瓦罗，你去修飞船的时候我们做了，不止一次。之前我们一起去内瓦罗暴揍那群帝国垃圾的时候也做了，哦还有在船上的时候……”

“卡拉……”

“再往前的话就是索尔根那次，漂亮的星球，漂亮的小村子，迷人的夜晚……”卡拉给了曼达洛人一个wink，然后突然想起了什么，“哦不……你跟那个漂亮的丧夫女A也做了，对吗？所以也可能是她的？”

“听我说……”

“但是我们做的比较多，而且时间也比较近，所以你应该能分清楚的吧。就只是我和另一个Alpha而已。我觉得我的概率比较大。”

“其实不是……”

曼达洛人正坐在床上，卡拉突然在他对面半跪下来，握住他搭在大腿上的双手，神情严肃：“听我说，丁，我知道你从来没想过要一个孩子，我也从来没有。现在是个混乱的世道。但是一个新生命总是上天赐予的惊喜。我想过了，我很愿意负责，你不需要自己承担这一切。如果你希望的话，我会跟你结婚。”

“结婚？！”曼达洛人把手抽回来，还好有头盔遮住他目瞪口呆的表情，“你疯了吗？！”

“好吧好吧，那就不结婚，都听你的。”卡拉温柔地看一眼曼达洛人软甲下面的小腹，“我只是想说，我愿意照顾你和你肚子里的小家伙。我可能不是最好的父亲，但我会尽我所能。这是我的责任……”

“卡拉！”曼达洛人不得不提高音量打断说个不停的兴奋的女战士，“听我说，我不确定要不要留下这个孩子。就算留下，我也不知道孩子是不是你的。”

“看看你跟小绿家宝宝相处的样子，你真的忍心杀掉肚子里的小生命？”卡拉伸手就要去摸曼达洛人的肚子，被后者坚定阻止，“但是我的概率显然比索尔根那位要大，对吧？我是说，我们毕竟做了很多次，而且在你的坚持下没有任何保护措施。”

曼达洛人叹气，“不只是那一个Alpha。”

“哦……好吧。”卡拉缓慢地站了起来，“所以……还有第三个Alpha？”

“……不止是三个。”

“……你在过去半年里，跟四个不同的Alpha上床了？”卡拉的表情有点微妙。

“你知道我的情况，我一直遭受信息素不稳定的影响。我需要Alpha们帮我稳定下来。而我最近遇到了不少Alpha……”

“天啊，曼达！到底多少个Alpha？”

“我又没数！”曼达洛人耸耸肩，“也许……二十个？”

“在过去的半年里，二十个？！”

“……在过去的两个月里。”

一阵诡异的沉默蔓延开来。格洛古抱着球走到曼达洛人腿边，抬头看他，“唔？”

曼达洛人把小家伙抱在腿上，“你饿了吗？”

“但是……理论上来说，孩子仍然可能是我的，对吧？”卡拉双臂交叉抱在胸前，“而且我是第一个知道的Alpha？”

“理论上来说，是吧。你还记得希安，那个出赏金活捉我的提列克人吗？我猜她是第一个知道的。”

“哦……”卡拉的食指无意识地在胳膊上敲着，“所以，如果你最后生出来一个小提列克人，就说明是这个希安的？”

“实际上，她还有个哥哥……”格洛古不满地叫着表达自己的饥饿，曼达洛人把小家伙抱起来，小心放进兜里，“我马上就带你去吃东西。”

就在曼达洛人要离开房间的时候，卡拉再次开口，不再那么确定，“所以……结婚？如果……你还想的话……其实……我……”

曼达洛人深深叹息，转过身看着手脚都尴尬地不知道往哪放的女战士，“卡拉，我很感激你想要帮忙。但是就算我决定留下孩子，也只会我一个人的孩子。就因为Alpha提供了一半基因，不代表你或者他们就有权干涉我们的生活。我的确是个Omega，但我自己一样生活得很好。”

卡拉紧绷的肩膀放松下来，呼了一口气，“你是对的，曼达。是我越界了。我会一直在你这边，作为朋友的身份。”

“谢谢。”

卡拉目送曼达洛人抱着孩子离开，孩子还是很可能是我的！她这么想着，忍不住露出一个有点傻兮兮的笑容。

“给我的小朋友来一碗奶昔，谢谢。”提供食物的小饭馆离他们住的地方不远，格洛古似乎很喜欢这里一种蓝色的奶昔。机器人把它端上桌后，小家伙就把脸埋进了碗里。

头盔下，曼达洛人忍不住露出一个微笑，仅仅只是因为看到孩子大口地喝奶昔，发出满足的声音。有很多这样细小又可爱的时光，它们就像是某种毛茸茸的小动物，塞满坚硬的贝斯卡盔甲间空荡荡的地方。曼达洛人知道自己愿意为了这个孩子牺牲一切，他甚至无法想象没有遇到孩子之前的生活，那些日子感觉是如此遥远和空虚。但是另一个孩子？他绝不怀疑第二个孩子将会带来欢愉和惊喜，他只是不确定自己够不够格。养育一个生命也同样伴随着困难和挑战，不是所有人都能成为一个合格的父母。但话又说回来，曼达洛人把手掌放在小腹上，卡拉有一点说的很对，他做不到就这样残忍的杀害一个无辜的生命，就算它是意料之外的。

曼达洛人有点走神，结果小家伙就成功把碗扣在了脑袋上，没喝完的奶昔顺着脑门和耳朵淌下来，小家伙无助地挥动着小爪子，在碗下发出懊恼的声音。

“哦天……”曼达洛人抱怨着，却又忍不住笑意，他把碗拿开，拿起毛巾帮格洛古擦拭着——直到一把飞刀钉在了木桌上。曼达洛人飞快捞起孩子塞进兜里，同时拔枪。那把刀离孩子太近了，如果对方的目的是想伤害孩子，绝对能做到。他太大意了。

一个熟悉的身影从暗处现身。

“希安……”曼达洛人微微侧身，把孩子挡在身后，“我以为我们上次见面的结果已经很明显了，你不是我的对手，这里也不欢迎你。”

另一个高大的提列克人从阴影中走出来，站在希安身边，“她可不是一个人。”

“秦。”这可不妙，曼达洛人谨慎地后退了半步。

“你应该告诉我们你怀了一个小崽子，曼达。”

“我敢打赌那一定是我的！德瓦隆人是最强壮的！”

博格和梅菲尔德从另外两个方向逼近曼达洛人。这下可好，简直就像是昨日（S1E06）重现。我真该叫上卡拉一起过来的，曼达洛人想。

“你们想要什么？”曼达洛人估计着自己的胜算，不论如何，他总归可以用鸟哨脱身。

“在我了解到你肚子里的情况后，我一开始想雇佣他们。”希安漫不经心地把玩手里的刀，“但是他们跟我一样气疯了，我们都觉得你揣的崽是自己的。我想只有一个办法能搞清楚了……”

“她说谎了。我根本不可能怀孕。”曼达洛人准备好了鸟哨，如果他们继续靠近，他会毫不犹豫杀了他们。他的身体状况还是得尽量避免战斗。

希安停下了靠近的脚步，其他人也一样。“怀了还是没怀，只要让人闻闻信息素就知道了。你的谎言是靠不住的，曼达！”

“等等！我们不是来打架的，”梅菲尔德主动收起背后的第三把枪，算是示好，“我们只是想要那个孩子，如果是我们的。”

“这不可能。”

“好吧，好吧。”梅菲尔德把手里的枪也收起来，同时用眼神示意其他三个人也这么做，“我们可以商量，你可以养着这个孩子，但是作为孩子的父亲，我——我们应该有权参与。”

“我们上次一起操的你，但是我们之中至少有一个人是孩子的父亲，对吧？”

为什么这些Alpha总是这么自信？曼达洛人几乎叹气，但是鉴于对方四个人都暂时收起了武器，他也把镭射枪塞了回去。“好吧，让我们谈……”

他的话没能说完，就被一阵重机枪扫射的声音打断了，“没人可以碰我的Omega！”

What the…？！曼达洛人护着孩子弯腰躲在桌子下，等到外面的枪声停歇，打斗的声音又响起。曼达洛人爬出来，眼前是一片狼藉的混战场景，但甚至没人靠近他，让他有种微妙的被忽视的感觉。

“别打了！”曼达洛人试图让卡拉停下来，她正一脚踩在博格头上，一只胳膊勒住梅菲尔德的喉咙，但紧接着就被德瓦隆人一脚踹弯了腰。

“停下来！”曼达洛人转向另一边，那个科弗斯的治安官……叫什么来着，摩根？她看起来有了一根新的长矛，提列克兄妹加起来似乎也不是她的对手。

没人听曼达洛人的。

格洛古探出小脑袋，抬头看向曼达洛人，后者耸了耸肩。

曼达洛人离开了战场，决定下午再回来。

丁·贾林没等到下午，这群人就挤进了他在旅店的小房间里。七个人（如果算上格洛古有八个）把这个小地方塞得满满当当。

“我还以为你死了。”曼达洛人对曾经的女治安官说。

“我也以为你死了。直到绝地告诉我真相。”摩根·埃尔斯贝斯伸出新装的机械左手，“我输了战斗，并且付出了代价。”

“所以，你是来报复的吗？”这句话一出，房间里所有人的视线都转向了摩根。

“不。”女治安官回答，“你只是一个赏金猎人，不值得我浪费时间。但是你所孕育的生命，是我们家族的一员。我不能让我的孩子流落在外。”

“嘿！孩子明明是我的！”“显然是我的种！”“这话也说的太早了吧……”

“停下……”眼看着这群人又要打起来，曼达洛人赶紧拦在他们当中，“别吵了！”

“听我说，我不知道孩子是谁的。可能是你们当中任何一个人，也可能是其他人的。”（“二十个Alpha。”卡拉小声补充。）

“但是不管孩子是谁的，它都是我的。没人能把我的孩子从我身边夺走，除非跨过我的尸体。”格洛古扭头看向曼达洛人，抬起了耳朵。

“所以，不如你们都回去？”曼达洛人提议，没人响应，他深深叹气，“或者留在这里等到孩子出生，再看看到底是谁的？”

“这是可以接受的。”“肯定是小提列克。”“现在看来也只能这样了……”

这家没有名字的偏远小旅店第一次迎来这么多客人。


	3. Chapter 3

“你知道孩子会从哪里出来吗？”卡拉突然问道。

曼达洛正在房间里对他的武器进行常规保养。他被暂时禁止靠近剃刀冠，（“我们都知道你一上船就能飞没影了。”），卡拉帮他从船上搬来了武器和一些补给。这六个人令人惊叹地组成了两人一班的巡逻小队，试图二十四小时地跟着他。

“我当然知道孩子从哪出来！”

“抱歉，我只是……你生理常识一直有点不对劲，所以……我只是问问，别激动！”

“我的信息素问题是小时候受的一次伤导致的。我不关心那些Omega的生理常识是因为我不需要，我不会经历普通Omega会经历的那些。”

“那你也清楚在经过前三个月的孕吐后，胎儿会逐渐稳定下来，你在四到六个月会经历信息素紊乱，需要跟你的Alpha做爱来稳定下来。七到九个月信息素会稳定下来并达到巅峰，你会开始一系列的筑巢行为。这些你都知道吗？”女治安官说话的时候总是带着一种上位者的高高在上，她微微抬起下巴，审视着曼达洛人。

曼达洛人张了张嘴又合上，他知道这时候回一句“我当然知道！”会显得气势很足，但是他最终还是说：“什么？！”

“你以为我们为什么要来找你？四到六个月很关键，是胎儿和Alpha父亲建立链接的最佳时期。”

曼达洛人看向卡拉，后者歪了歪头，“她说的没错。“

“……不，”曼达洛人握着枪站起来，对面的两个女Alpha立刻一左一右堵住了门口，希安在门口探头，“需要帮忙吗？”

“我以为你们只是等着孩子出生。”

“你是那个缺乏生理常识的人，不是我们。”女治安官手里的长矛用力撞击了一下地面，“我强烈建议你不要进行任何激烈的肢体斗争，你可能失去孩子。”

“她说的没错。”卡拉点头。

“我根本不知道你们是想……”

曼达洛人没能说完这句话，因为在武器堆里玩的小家伙不知道怎么触发了一颗炸弹，倒计时的滴滴声开始响起。

“不——！”曼达洛人飞扑过去勉强及时关掉了炸弹，所有人都松了一口气。

“也许还是让小家伙离你的武器远一点吧？”

“我同意。”曼达洛人小心把格洛古抱起来，检查了一遍确保他身上没有另一个炸弹，后者相当无辜地歪了歪头，“别再这么干了，格洛古。你知道我在说什么。”

“你还好吗？”卡拉把孩子抱过来，好让曼达洛人能把他的武器收起来，“我是说刚才那一下，你动作挺快。”

“我是个曼达洛人，卡拉。战斗是我们的信条。”曼达洛人把所有武器打包，塞进床底下。然后他僵住了，紧接着在所有人反应过来之前抱着床边的小垃圾桶狂吐，头盔被暂时掀开了一点。

卡拉好奇地探头打量曼达洛人露出来的一点下巴，他们做了那么多次，她对曼达洛人的下半身相当熟悉，但却从来没见到头盔下那张脸。红润的嘴唇上满是水光，下巴上似乎是毛茸茸的胡茬。卡拉又歪了歪头，想看到更多。

“你还好吗？”卡拉问他。

“你需要帮忙吗，曼达洛人？”摩根也难得表示了关心。

“他闻起来更甜了。”希安耸动鼻尖嗅着曼达洛人的信息素，提列克人在这方面比人类敏感，她伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

“出去。”曼达洛人的声音听起来相当难受，甚至带着哭腔，没人动作。“出去，现在！”他握上了他的枪。

Alpha们妥协了，她们离开了房间，“我会照顾好小家伙，休息一下吧，曼达。” 卡拉是最后一个离开的，甚至贴心地关上了门。

曼达洛人摘下头盔喘了口气，眼睛里因为生理性地呕吐盈满了泪水，头发一如既往地乱七八糟，“Dank Farrik！”孕吐反应真是糟透了！

多恩是外环边缘一颗中等行星，它的距离和公转倾角让这里有着四季分明的气候。曼达洛人丁·贾林待的小镇距离一个前哨战不远，这里正是初秋时节，空气浸透了在令人舒适的凉意，恒星从地平线升起，光线透过草叶上的露珠折射出一束亮光，随后一双靴子重重碾过了它们。这个小镇迎来了第二个曼达洛人，帕兹·维兹拉。

一个重装曼达洛人在哪也会引人注目。帕兹径直走向饭馆里的机器人，“你见到过其他跟我一样装扮的人吗？”

“肯定的。”机器人的手臂指向满是弹孔的窗框，上边的玻璃早就没了，“我相信这是他导致的。”

“一场枪战？他没事吧？”

“他是导火索，不是受害人。他的Alpha们为他战斗。”

“Alpha……们？”

“他们住在距离这里不远的一个旅店。”

“谢谢你的信息。”

就在帕兹转身转身离开的时候，门口的一群人吸引了他的目光。他最先注意到的是他的Omega，盔甲仍然像上次一样的闪亮，他就是喜欢这种发亮的战甲，肩甲上似乎多了个徽章。虽然隔着衣服闻不到信息素，但他看起来一切都好，没有受伤的迹象。紧接着他才留意到他身边的Alpha们，他们似乎在争吵什么。

“丁！”帕兹想都没想就拔出镭射枪，同时出声示意丁躲开。他更喜欢重一点杀伤力大的武器，不过这里空间太小，他也不希望误伤到丁。他瞄准了一个看起来就很强悍的人类女性。

“等等——”丁贾林没来得及阻止帕兹，所以他做了唯一能做的事情，挡在了卡拉身前。激光弹狠狠撞上他的胸甲，迸出火花，他被这力道撞得往后一仰，摔进了卡拉怀里。袋子里的格洛古把脑袋缩了回去。

这一切发生的如此之快，但是两边的人都显然经历过很多，很快反应过来，掏出各自的武器对准了对方。

“等等！别打！”丁站稳身体，“都是自己人！”

“丁，他们是谁？”（“丁，这是你的名字吗，曼达？”）

“他们不是敌人。”丁·贾林站在两拨人中间，“听我说，真的没必要打起来。”

帕兹收起枪，“在听到消息后，我尽快赶来了。”

丁身后的alpha们也纷纷把武器揣回去。这是第几次劝架了？丁都懒得数了。“我很高兴看到你还活着。”

“我们当中的一些人及时离开了。我们正在寻找新的基地，这时候，你怀孕的消息传来。我们会共同抚养照顾这个孩子。This is the way。”

通常情况下，这时候丁就该回应一句 This is the way了，但是他身后这群Alpha们显然对帕兹的声明不满，（“什么叫你们会一起抚养？”），尤其是秦和博格。丁花了一段时间终于安抚了他们，然后才有功夫跟帕兹继续谈话，“关于这个，可能有些细节问题，我们能换个地方谈吗？”

一行人浩浩荡荡离开饭馆，往小旅店去了。

就在这时，这个小镇迎来了第三四五个曼达洛人。他们的盔甲是蓝灰色，领头的是一位女性。三个曼达洛人使用喷气背包降落到这一行人的必经之路上。

然后领头的女性摘下了头盔，她审视了一下这群人，目光在帕兹身上稍作停留，最终还是看向了丁贾林。“我追踪你有段时间了，我想我们需要谈谈。”

而丁贾林在博卡坦摘下的头盔的一瞬就下意识伸手去拦帕兹，不过出乎意料的，帕兹并没有出手。

“所以你们曼达洛人能摘下头盔？你们的‘This is the way’呢？”希安嘲讽。

“你们不是死神卫。”帕兹向前一步，“你们是哪个家族？”

死神卫？丁想起来之前也在博卡坦这里听到过，原来帕兹也知道。

“我是博卡坦·克里兹，我们家族的最后一脉。”

“博卡坦，我听说过你。背叛者。”

“我的目的是领导所有曼达洛人重返家园，重返荣耀。我为此战斗不息。但是你，你也是曼达洛人，死神卫或者不是死神卫，我不希望与你进行战斗。如果有任何交集，我希望我们能合作。另外，”博卡坦看向丁贾林的小腹，“我来这里不是为了纷争，是为了血脉和新生命。我，或者我们，”博卡坦用眼神示意了一下身后的两名同伴，“可能是这个孩子的父亲。”

“休战？”

“暂时的。”帕兹退回到丁贾林身边，“This is the way。”

“This is the way。”在场所有曼达洛人回应。

等到他们最终坐下来好好交谈，Alpha们之间形成了一种微妙的平衡。曼达洛人们，赏金猎人们，女战士和女治安官，他们当中有的人信任关心丁，有的人则未必，但不论如何，他们都坚信，或者至少希望丁·贾林肚子里的孩子是自己的。没人愿意离开，但是如果贸然行动也会遭受到其他Alpha的反击，他们吵了一个下午，好几次差点打起来，被曼达洛人们联合起来镇压了。最后丁终于决定让步，让一个医疗机器人帮他做了扫描，至少确定一下月份和种族。但这里没有足够的设备，扫描的信息要传送到别的地方做分析，大概两周后就能有结果。大多数Alpha表示这是可以接受的。

这家小旅店自开店以来第一次住满了。


	4. Chapter 4

帕兹敲门进来的时候，丁正在和格洛古玩球。他把小家伙喜欢的金属球拿在手里，然后一遍又一遍教导格洛古用原力把球拿回去。这过程依旧令丁着迷，每次孩子成功把球拿到手中，他都会发出一阵欢呼，就好像拿到心爱玩具的人是他一样。直到小家伙终于对这个游戏失去兴趣，任凭他怎么说也对球无动于衷。

“我要为我的行为道歉。”帕兹觉得这对母子之间的互动相当有趣。

“什么行为？”格洛古看起来有些困倦了，丁把小家伙抱起来，放进新买的摇篮里，盖上毯子。

帕兹锁上了房间的门，“我射中了你。“

“我知道你瞄准的不是我，而且你没有射中我，你射中了贝斯卡钢。”小家伙合上了眼睛，大大的耳朵放松地塌下来，他不需要用原力，只需要用可爱的睡颜就能打败敌人了。丁最后看了格洛古一眼，头盔下的嘴角忍不住往上翘，然后起身转向帕兹，“如果你仍旧心怀愧疚，那么我接受你的道歉。”

这个房间实在很小，但两个曼达洛人之间还是隔着一些距离，直到帕兹主动向前。两个人胸甲撞在一起时发出轻微的声响，帕兹伸出手托住丁的头盔后侧，然后微微低头，让他们的头盔轻轻贴在了一起。有那么一会儿，他们就这样安静地站立着，不需要任何言语或者动作，这是问候，是亲近，是信任，丁甚至下意识地闭上眼睛，感受对方头盔传来的轻微压力，享受这片刻的宁静与放松。夕阳的余光从窗口照进来，勾勒出两个相互靠近的剪影。

“我很担心你。”帕兹低声说。

“我能照顾好自己和孩子。”帕兹比丁高大而且强壮，这样近的距离，丁微微仰起头才能贴上他的头盔。

“现在我知道了。”帕兹抬起手，带着手套的手指轻轻划过贝斯卡钢的头盔，“还是这么喜欢亮闪闪的甲，我的Omega。”帕兹的手落在丁的胸甲上，“我可以吗？”

“我不是你的……”丁紧张地吞咽唾沫，“我的信息素问题好像消失了，自从……怀孕以后。”

帕兹笑了，胸腔的震颤通过紧贴的胸甲传过来，“那我希望我不仅仅是你用来解决信息素问题的工具Alpha，丁。”

“你当然不是……”丁向后退却，手掌扶住身后的桌子边缘，仰起头暴露出脆弱的脖颈，帕兹的手掌覆盖上那一片裸露的皮肤，拇指在颈侧脆弱敏感的生殖腺上轻轻碾压，丁觉得自己裤子里的阴茎跳动了一下。“我可以吗？”帕兹再次发问，声音里有低沉的笑意。

“Dank Farrik！”丁小声咒骂，“可以！当然可以！”

帕兹再次发出笑声，让丁不禁为此脸颊发烫。帕兹松开Omega的脖子，摘下手套，开始拆卸丁身上的战甲。这是一项繁琐的事情，但他从不允许丁自己来做，他享受一片片卸下Omega坚硬外壳的过程，因为他清楚那下面藏着多么柔软漂亮的惊喜，就像是撬开贝类坚硬的外壳才能吮吸里面柔软的嫩肉。另外，一个曼达洛人需要相当的信任才会允许别人碰他的战甲，这意义重大。帕兹裸露的双手散发出微弱的信息素，动作之间有意无意地蹭过Omega的敏感点，丁忍不住别过头。

贝斯卡钢的盔甲被一片片小心安置好，直到最后一片布料也离开丁的身体，除了头盔之外，曼达洛人不着寸缕。赤裸的人类身体因为久不见阳光而皮肤发白，结实又漂亮的肌肉是他能够撑起一整套曼达洛甲的证明，新旧不一的各种伤疤遍布四肢和躯干，这是一个曼达洛战士的身体。帕兹绕过丁浅棕色毛发里半勃的阴茎，手指挤进后面的臀缝里，他甚至都没有插进去，只是在入口不轻不重地揉按，就被浇了一手温热的黏液，这也是一个Omega的身体。

丁的呼吸窒了一瞬，他的后腰抵在桌子边上，双腿分开微微后仰。当他意识到信息素问题因为怀孕消失以后，他以为性会变得不再那么强烈，但是他错了，如果这跟之前有任何的区别，就是比之前更过了。丁不稳定的喘息透过头盔传出来，他的双手抵在帕兹的胸甲上，“不……”

“不？”帕兹的指尖顺着润滑轻易滑进不停开合的入口，然后又抽出，然后再次插进去，像是再逗弄某种小动物。丁腿软了一下，差点滑下去，被帕兹及时用另一根胳膊紧紧搂住。“呃……”丁试图找回自己的语言，“别在这里……”

他不需要请求第二遍，就被另一个曼达洛人直接打横抱起，丢在了床上。帕兹依旧穿着全套的曼达洛盔甲，只摘掉了手套。但是他们做过太多次了，丁知道Alpha想要，甚至比以往更为迫切。帕兹的手掌覆盖上丁的小腹，那里依旧平坦，而且有着相当漂亮紧实的腹肌，“我不敢相信这里有一个小生命在成长。”

“我也没想过。不过既然它已经在那里了……”丁用手肘撑起身体，往后蹭了蹭。

“我会小心的。”帕兹承诺道。

Alpha没费功夫去脱战甲，只是松开腰带，解开裤子，硬挺的阴茎就弹了出来，与此同时帕兹的信息素席卷了整个房间。“呃……”丁低声喘息，难耐得夹紧了双腿，他很熟悉帕兹的信息素，但这次闻起来有些不一样。它不仅像以前一样让他更湿了，还让他产生了其他的欲望，，连结，爱，和筑巢的冲动，就像那些能够被标记的正常Omega一样。大概是怀孕的原因。丁没有多想，他伸出手，握住了Alpha炙热的肉茎。这是根大家伙，丁自己的阴茎已经不算小了，但是帕兹的尺寸绝对远超平均水准，丁还记得自己的第一次是被以操哭在床上终结的。丁用两只手握住它，缓慢而有技巧地撸动。

“我用手帮你？”

帕兹哼了一声不置可否，他俯下身把手伸进丁双腿之间，抽出来时满手透明的液体，“恐怕你待会要换床单了。”

丁忍不住呻吟，拇指重重碾过alpha的马眼，“等结束了再操心这个问题。”

Alpha闷哼一声，然后用沾满液体的手扣住了Omega的头盔，缓慢而坚定地往自己下身压。

“嘿！”丁表示抗议，他得花好长时间来清洁头盔了。“等结束了再操心这个问题。”帕兹把这句话还给他。

丁跪趴在床上，上半身几乎跟地面平行，漂亮的背部舒展开来，阴茎被挤压在大腿和腹部，后穴暴露在空中因为渴望被填满而收缩着挤出黏液。他的头盔紧贴在帕兹裆部，对方的阴茎几乎贴在他的T型板上。然后帕兹握住自己的老二，轻轻戳向Omega颈侧的生殖腺——

“呜——“丁发出了一声近乎呜咽的呻吟，他慌忙松开扶在帕兹腰部的手，转而握住他手腕，但他甚至没能拼出一个完整的单词，帕兹依旧一手扣着他的头盔一手握着阴茎近乎温柔地戳刺他的生殖腺，透明的前液在脖子上留下水痕，浓烈的Alpha信息素几乎浸透那个小小的腺体。这很类似标记，很多人会用啃咬的方式来标记腺体，但生殖器分泌的液体信息素含量显然比唾液高多了。他们之前也这样做过，反正丁无法被标记，他很享受那种如同坠落云端的快感。但是这次，这次不一样……这次就像有人拿贝斯卡长矛直接捅穿了他的颅骨一样。丁很确定自己失去了一会儿意识，等他回过神，才发现自己刚才直接到达了一次高潮，精液射在了自己肚子和大腿上，后穴涌出的液体浸满脚跟，小腹和腿根还在不受控制地抽搐。而帕兹甚至还没停下。

“帕……帕兹——”丁伸出手去挡自己的生殖腺，他不知道为什么这一切会发生，他只知道自己受不住更多了，Omega字面意义上地在哭喊，或许还有求饶，即便他不会说出来。

“我在。”帕兹的声音低沉沙哑，他把丁没什么力气的手拨开，湿润的龟头继续顶撞那一小块腺体。

丁愣了一瞬，“我不是这个意……”他几乎是用上了战斗本能从Alpha身边逃脱，然后往床的另一边挣扎退缩，这失控的快感简直要逼疯他了。他甚至不确定自己在做什么。

“嘿？”等到丁再次清醒，发现自己正仰躺在床上，帕兹就在他的正上方，双手撑在他头两侧，听起来有些担忧，“你还好吗？”

“额……”丁吞咽了一下，摸向自己的生殖腺，那里好像被擦过了，变得干燥柔软，发烫的腺体在肌肤下方跳动，“刚才……我好像……失控了。我不知道为什么……”

“嘿，”帕兹伸出手抚摸丁的头盔，“你知道这是我们第一次在你信息素正常的时候做吧？或许这才是我们在一起时候本该有的样子。”

“但是也太……太过了。”

“你不喜欢吗？”

丁多希望自己能斩钉截铁地说不，但是尽管失控和疯狂，刚才可能是他经历过最爽的一次高潮了，以至于他最后不知所措。“我只是……不喜欢失控的感觉。”

“好吧，那我不会再碰你这里的小东西了。”帕兹摸了一下丁的腺体，声音里隐含笑意。

而且他也恪守了承诺，在丁并拢的双腿间抽插，最后浅浅插进穴口射了进去。

“你知道，我来这里不是为了你肚子里的孩子，丁·贾林。我来这里只是为了你而已。”离开前，帕兹再次贴上丁的头盔，“我喜欢我们在一起，也许你会重新考虑我们的关系？”

帕兹离开了，留下一个心烦意乱还要自己换床单的Omega。


	5. Chapter 5

“这里只有十个。”卡拉·杜恩挨着丁·贾林坐下，后者下意识往旁边躲了一下。格洛古正在他们前面的桌子上跟一碗奶昔斗智斗勇。

“什么？”丁没明白卡拉的意思。

“你说有二十个Alpha，这里只有十个。所以，剩下的呢？”

“你居然数……”丁叹气，“还活着的Alpha基本都在这里了。”

卡拉挑眉，“哇哦，你把他们杀了？用完就杀？”

“我只干掉了他们当中的几个，在迫不得已的情况下。我是个赏金猎人，不是什么变态Alpha杀手。”

“说到杀手，我听说……”

卡拉没能说完，因为另一个曼达洛人，帕兹，强硬地挤进了他俩中间坐下。他的头盔转向卡拉，停顿了一下，然后又转向丁，“我们需要谈谈。私下里。”

丁下意识摸上领子下的生殖腺，那里仍然感觉有些烫，现在帕兹离他这么近，这种感觉更强烈了。他清楚帕兹想谈什么，昨晚的事情之后，他认真地考虑过开展一段认真的关系，结果发现这个想法如此的诱人，就好像跟一个Alpha在一起是他一直以来的渴望一样。但这不对劲，这与他之前的生活和信念截然不同。每次他想起帕兹，或者任何一个这里的Alpha，他都能感受到那种几乎化成实质的渴望，就像沙漠中快要干渴而死的旅人看到一汪清泉。但他的理智告诉他这是错误的。这感觉就像是身体背叛了大脑，想要投向Alpha的怀抱。如果这也是怀孕的代价，丁觉得这简直糟透了。他真的需要暂时远离这些Alpha们，在脱下裤子呻吟着求操之前。

“嘿！我们正在聊天呢！”卡拉不满，但她也不想跟一个曼达洛人起冲突，只是抱怨了几句。

“额……”丁往旁边挪，远离帕兹，“也许过一会儿？”他担心帕兹会求爱，然后更担心自己会答应。

“你昨晚去了他的房间。”博卡坦和她的同伴上前加入了谈话，“你们做了什么？”

Alpha们都在这家小饭馆里的各个角落，从卡拉坐在丁身边开始，其他Alpha就一直关注这边的情况，然后曼达洛人们都加入了，剩下的Alpha虽然按兵不动，但看起来已经准备好打一架了。他们的信息素已经在空气中开始针锋相对。

“我们经常睡在一起，从还是少年的时候开始。”帕兹回答，“我们属于同一个家族。”

在博卡坦开口之前，丁猛地站了起来，再次按上自己的生殖腺，那里正猛烈勃动着，正如他的心跳一样。生气的Alpha会释放更多的信息素，而他不知道为什么正在对此做出回应。他觉得自己可能已经湿了。

“我……额……我出去透透气。”丁离开桌子的时候踉跄了一下，走出了一段距离才想起来什么，返回来指着好奇的小家伙，“格洛古……”

“我会照料他。他是你找到的弃婴，理应在我们氏族的庇护之下。”帕兹抢先回应，“This is the way。”

“谢谢。”丁离开了这个饭馆。把身后那群Alpha们关于“应不应该让Omega独自出去透气”的争吵丢在了身后。

这家饭馆在小镇的边缘，不远处就是一片树林，笔直的树干指向天空，地面铺着一层厚厚的红色落叶，这景色很漂亮，更重要的是空气里没有充满Alpha的信息素。丁深吸一口气，伸展了一下四肢，刚才他甚至有种要溺死在Alpha的信息素里的错觉。这种反应正常吗？丁以前也会对Alpha的信息素有反应，但那仅限于做爱过程中，Alpha裸露生殖器的时候。就算那时候也不会这么强烈，更不要说感受到Alpha的情绪了。丁犹豫要不要找个人问问，又怕得到“你的生理常识真是不及格”的评价。

落叶被踩碎的咔吱声在他身后响起，丁警觉地转身掏枪一气呵成。

“曼达洛人。”兜帽下传来熟悉的声音。

“阿索卡·塔诺。”丁收起枪，虚惊一场，“你为什么来……？也是为了孩子吗？”

阿索卡摘下兜帽，弯了嘴角，又露出那种“你什么都不懂但是我原谅你”的微笑，“不是格洛古，而是还没有出生的那个。”

“你怎么找到我的？”

“我能感受到你，在某种程度上。”阿索卡随意踱着步子靠近曼达洛人。

“用原力？”丁下意识后退，直到抵上身后的树干。

“不，”阿索卡逼近曼达洛人，她探头在曼达洛人颈部附近嗅探感受，“是别的东西……”

“额……是什么？”这距离已经相当冒犯了，丁从没让除了帕兹以外的Alpha碰过他的生殖腺，但他僵住了，字面意义上的无法动弹，甚至隐约希望阿索卡做更多……

阿索卡深吸一口气，闭上眼睛仿佛在品尝什么美味，然后她迅速伸出手扒开了曼达洛人严严实实的高领子——

“等……？！”曼达洛人试图伸手阻止，却立刻被一种看不见的力量阻止了。这应该就是所谓的原力，“阿索卡……”

“我在。”衣服下面生殖腺的位置微微凸起，被一种能隔绝信息速的医用绷带覆盖了，阿索卡撕开绷带，然后低头舔上了那个凸起。

“别——？！”Omega的信息素迅速蔓延开来，甚至超过了发情期的浓度，不过丁对此毫不知情。他的声音在阿索卡的舌头碰到生殖腺的时候就变了味道，尾音上扬，变成了某种努力压抑的呻吟。他的双手依旧被困住无法动弹，只能用肩膀抵住身后的树干，无助地弹动了几下腰部，胸甲剧烈且不规则的起伏着。

阿索卡舔了一下就放过了那个腺体，她打量着曼达洛人，再次微笑，“你刚才高潮了吗？”

丁拒绝回答这个问题。

“你尝起来有别的Alpha的味道，我不喜欢。”阿索卡的手指按压着肿胀发烫的腺体，“但是，天啊，你闻起来太棒了……”绝地的手指绕过曼达洛人的腰部，抵进他的臀缝中，隔着布料感受到了湿润的水意，“告诉我，曼达洛人，别，还是继续？”

“别……”曼达洛人的声音哽咽颤抖，他就要渴死了，而眼前就是一片湖泊——

“如你所愿。”阿索卡松开对曼达洛人双手的钳制，向后退了几步。

“别……别走——”他就要渴死了，他需要水……那种发疼的渴望终于还是占据了上风，丁靠着身后的树干喘息，乞求着一个Alpha的怜惜。

下一秒，曼达洛人就被摁在树干上，胸甲压着粗糙的树皮，一只手被拧在了身后，绝地在他颈侧喘息，气息擦过生殖腺，裤子里的阴茎抵在他臀上，“我必须警告你，这可能会变得有些失控……”

丁歪了歪头，向身后的Alpha暴露出腺体，这是某种邀请，“那你最好……把我抓牢，否则我可能逃掉……”这绝对不是一个舒服的姿势，被扭到身后的胳膊甚至有些疼，但他的Omega本能在尖叫着想要更多，更多的信息素，更多的Alpha。他的思绪是一堆尖叫着炸开的烟花，他现在只想被捅穿，被填满，被标记，还有就是疑惑身后这个Alpha该死的为什么还不做！

“我向你保证，你不需要担心那个……”阿索卡扒掉Omega的裤子露出结实的双臀，然后解开自己的裤子急切地捅了进去。两个人同时发出一声呻吟。

Omega的欲望得到了短暂的满足，但是紧接着他就想要更多了。“等等……孩子……”最后一丝理智让他想起了这件事。

“我向你保证，孩子没事。”阿索卡将阴茎尽数抽出，然后再次重重顶入。Omega的小穴润滑充分，紧致高热，每次捅进去都会被里面的软肉蠕动着挤压，但是这些刺激都比不上直接接触生殖腺来的激烈。阿索卡偏头含住丁的生殖腺吮吸，立刻迎来身下Omega的挣扎扭动。Alpha的阴茎被肠道颤抖着绞紧，阿索卡得极力控制自己才不会立刻成结。这感觉美妙绝伦，但是Omega的感受要放大了十倍不止。她能感受到连结另一端Omega的尖叫呻吟，被推挤着一次又一次攀上快感的高峰，并且每次都要比上一次更过一些。在连结之外，当然，她也能感受到曼达洛人下意识的挣扎和压抑的呻吟，以及每次高潮颤抖的腰腹。阿索卡一只手扼住丁的咽喉，强迫他仰起头并带来些许窒息感，固定住他的颈部，毫不客气地用力吮吸，同时撞进Omega的身体，发出肉体撞击的声响和粘腻的水声。

绝地把曼达洛人压在树上操了许久，直到Omega的声音沙哑，甚至因为高潮失去意识，阿索卡担心这会伤害到Omega，才终于抵在生殖腔口成了结，然后没忍住用牙齿咬破了Omega的生殖腺。

“呃啊……”丁还能活动的那只手扣进了树干上的纹路里，他根本不知道过了多久，只觉得自己的下半身和生殖腺同时被Alpha死死钉住，他的生殖腺在流血，这让他再次得到了短暂的满足，但是很快又想要更多。他的欲望如同宇宙中的黑洞，仿佛无论如何也无法满足。

“别……别停下……”丁恍惚地前后挺动臀部，让成结的阴茎在体内小幅度抽插，这再次带来疼痛，短暂的满足感，但紧接着又不够了。

“你真的需要暂停一下了，曼达洛人……”阿索卡阻止了他的动作，直到把精液灌进了他体内深处。

“需要帮忙吗？”

阿索卡抬头，她的阴茎还没从曼达洛人身体里抽出来，不远处，曾经的女治安官正手执长矛看向他们。


	6. Chapter 6

遇见曾经的敌人可不是什么有趣的事情，如果你还没穿裤子就更尴尬了。阿索卡匆忙遮掩了一下，抱住怀里似乎失去了意识的曼达洛人，“不，我们不需要。”

“他怎么了？”摩根放下手里的武器，表示这次无意纷争，然后小心靠近。

“他进入了热潮期。”

“我知道。”Omega的信息素让这一点显而易见。

阿索卡把曼达洛人小心放下，让他背靠树干坐下，随后挡在了他前面，“我跟他建立了联结。”

摩根盯着阿索卡，毫不退让，“我也是。”

尽管不愿相信，但阿索卡知道她说的是真的，“你想要什么？”

“跟你想要的一样，他。”摩根侧头看向曼达洛人，后者胸膛浅浅起伏，似乎无知无觉。“他看起来不太好。”摩根瞥向阿索卡，“你对他做了什么，绝地？”

摩根绕过阿索卡，蹲下来检查Omega的状况，她的手指贴在颈侧的动脉上，旁边就是被咬破还在渗血的腺体，曼达洛人迟缓地偏了偏头，发出一声夹杂痛苦和渴望的呻吟。“他的心跳太快了。显而易见，你失去了控制，绝地。”摩根指控道。

“我没有。我做的事情完全在一个热潮期Omega能够接受的范围内。”

“他以前就有信息素问题，而且他不是随便什么Omega，他是我们怀孕的Omega。”

摩根伸手去摘曼达洛人的头盔，阿索卡拦住了她，“他从未摘下过头盔，这是他信仰的一部分。”

“信仰比他的性命还重要吗？”摩根仰头看向阿索卡，嘴角勾出一个嘲讽的弧度。这回她摘下头盔的时候没人阻止了。

曼达洛人看起来糟糕透顶。汗湿的刘海一缕缕贴在额头上，眼睛半睁着似乎完全没有焦距，脸颊上一堆乱七八糟的泪痕，透着不正常的潮红。摩根把手掌贴上Omega额头时，他发出了一声难耐的呻吟，“体温太高了。”她撑开Omega的眼皮检查，里面湿漉漉的焦糖色眼睛完全失焦且瞳孔放大。“曼达？”摩根捧着他的脸试图唤醒他，但后者毫无回应，反而偏头去舔Alpha的手腕。

摩根迅速收回了手，阿索卡在她身边半蹲下，“他怎么样？”

“你操他操太久了，却没给他足够的信息素。现在他深陷情欲，一直想要却无法满足，但身体已经承受不住了。”

“……你有什么提议？”

摩根瞄向阿索卡下半身，“你觉得你还能再来几发吗？”

“我想可以。”

“那就射给他，肠道里，口腔里，生殖腺上。别再折磨他了，满足他。”摩根捏住曼达洛人的下巴，命令道：“张嘴。”

Omega下意识地听从Alpha的命令，他张开被舔的湿润发亮的双唇，随后立刻被摩根捅了进去。她的老二尺寸可观，阿索卡能看到曼达洛人的喉咙随着她的进出而起伏。

“那你又在干什么呢？”阿索卡感到一阵嫉妒。

“你以为我想跟你分享Omega吗？”摩根气息有些不稳，她抓住曼达洛人乱糟糟的卷发，控制着在他口腔里进出的速度，“他需要信息素，大量的，很多Alpha的信息素！”Omega发出窒息的呜咽和欢愉的闷哼。

摩根没用多久就射在了Omega喉咙里，“咽下去。”她温柔地说，而Omega顺从地吞咽，即便如此，还是有一点精液在抽出的时候蹭到了上唇的小胡子上。摩根用手指抹掉那一点精液，然后伸进Omega嘴里，被后者含住吮吸。“听着，我以为我不想像对待热潮期Omega一样狠狠操他吗？但是我也很担心他，这是联结的另一个副作用。如果你更喜欢口腔，我可以射进他屁股里，随你。”

最终，阿索卡和摩根不是唯二两个在树林里帮曼达洛人补充信息素的Alpha。几个Alpha通力合作，直到联结另一端烫的吓人的欲望逐渐消退，Omega的心跳和体温也恢复了正常。

但这远不是热潮期的结束。

丁醒来的时候，天已经黑了。他浑身就像被泥角兽碾过一样酸痛，生殖腺也一跳一跳地疼。一声呻吟从头盔下溢出，他撑起身体从床上坐起来。这动作立刻获得了房间里Alpha们的注意。

“你感觉怎么样？”帕兹问。

卡拉递给丁一杯热水，丁接过来掀开一点头盔喝了两口，“发生了……咳，发生了什么？”他的声音沙哑破碎，喉咙也疼得不像话。他记得在树林里，然后遇到了阿索卡，然后……Dank Farrik！！！丁僵住了，他被做昏过去了？

“你不记得了？”

“我记得我遇到了阿索卡，”丁看向站在后面的阿索卡，点头示意，“然后我们，额……做了。但是那之后的事情，我记不清了。”

“我想为此道歉，曼达洛人……”

“没有必要。是我请求你做的。”丁不确定自己想不想知道后面发生了什么，他真地被操昏过去了？这可太丢人了……

“事情是这样的，在我们结束后，你似乎……”

“谢谢你，”丁打断了阿索卡的话，“……帮我清理。我想没必要知道全部细节。声明一下，以前我从没在做的时候失去过意识。”

“没关系，这很寻常。”帕兹握住了他的手安慰道。热潮期因为性爱失去意识对Omega来说并不罕见。

“……是吗？”怀孕期间做爱就会激烈到昏过去？丁无比后悔没选修Omega生理常识课，“我记得摩根说过，前三个月不会很稳定，孩子……”

“在这种状态下，孩子是绝对安全的。”热潮期的信息素水平相当高，绝不会有流产的风险，这是常识。卡拉安慰他。

丁很想问一句哪种状态，但还是放弃了，“我想我没事了。你们为什么还在这里？”

几个Alpha面面相觑，“你需要我们。”

“确切的说，你需要我们的信息素。”

“……然后再次失去意识吗？我想还是算了。”

“听我说，丁。你不可能独自渡过这段时期……” 尤其是在联结存在的情况下。

“我以前一个人没问题，”丁打断了帕兹，“现在也不会有问题。”

丁伸手摸自己的生殖腺，再次感受到那种发疼的饥渴。他不知道如果有Alpha碰上他的生殖腺，自己会不会再次像在树林里那样立刻投降。“出去，现在。所有人。”丁握住了腰间的镭射枪。这让他再次想起，一定有人帮他清洁过身体并且重新穿上了衣服。做爱是一回事，失去掌控则是另一回事。而丁憎恨失去掌控。

或许丁不是在场Alpha的对手，但没人想惹恼一个热潮期的Omega。几个Alpha互相对视一眼，选择了暂时听从。

“等等，”就在Alpha们陆续离开的时候，丁突然问，“格洛古呢？”

“格洛古？”

“就是我带在身边的绿色小家伙，格洛古是他的名字。”

“他跟旅店老板的儿子在外面玩，待会给你抱进来。”卡拉给他一个安慰的笑容，“曼达，没人想要强迫你，我们只是希望你能安全，你不必独自熬过去的。“

接下来的几天里，丁都在刻意躲着这群Alpha。这不是一件容易的事情，毕竟他们都在一个小镇子上，而丁和格洛古总要吃东西。有时丁甚至以为自己能够感受到这些Alpha，仿佛有什么无形的东西拉扯着他们相互靠近。曼达洛人寄希望于随着时间推移，这折磨人的欲望能够消失。他的希望落空了。

这天深夜，当联结另一端猛烈波动，同时丁房间里穿出孩子哭喊声的时候，一群Alpha立刻破门而入，冲了进去。丁半躺在床上，一动不动，一边肩甲和腕甲被卸下来了，裸露的小臂上插着他自己的匕首，血从床的边缘滴下来。格洛古正在旁边慌乱地大声叫喊。

“该死！”卡拉可能是这些Alpha里面唯一懂得怎么包扎伤口的人了。匕首整个贯穿了小臂，扎进了床板里，卡拉小心把匕首拔出来，两指宽的切口立刻涌出更多鲜血，卡拉用手掌按压在伤口上，“丁？！”她大声喊着曼达洛人的名字，希望在身后一群慌乱的Alpha噪音中能被听到。这个位置可能伤到了动脉，但是这个出血量不该失去意识才对。“丁！”

“别吵了！”受伤的Omega让这群Alpha焦躁不安，卡拉也是，但她仍然想方设法从这里面抽出一丝理智，人群安静了下来，“我需要一个医疗包！有谁有吗？”

没有人应声。

格洛古唔了一声，歪着头看卡拉。

卡拉盯着小家伙，“也许我们不需要医疗包。”她把小家伙抱到床上，“你能治疗他吗，小家伙？”

格洛古把小爪子放在丁的胳膊上，闭上眼睛。（“他能原力治疗？”阿索卡震惊。）

“你想告诉我们到底怎么回事吗？”愤怒且担忧的十一个Alpha挤在这个小房间里，几乎让丁喘不过气。

“……大概不想。”丁用毛巾擦拭着半干的血迹，伤口消失了，而格洛古正在他身边沉睡。他猜到发生了什么。

“你自己捅伤的？”

丁叹息了一声。帕兹明白这等同于默认。

“好吧。”丁的指尖爱怜地扫过格洛古的耳朵尖，“我需要你们，你们的信息素。如果我再次……我甚至可能伤到小家伙。”

“早就跟你说过了——”“没有一个Omega能拒绝……”“你做了正确的选择。”

“但我有一个要求，不能让我失去意识。不管你们做什么，我都要知道。”

卡拉看起来有些为难，“我们不能控制你的反应，丁。”

“但我们能够控制自己的行为，”博卡坦提议，“我们可以两三人一组，互相监督。”

丁不是多人运动爱好者，但他也没什么好法子，让Alpha们互相制衡似乎还算可以接受。“我同意。”

尽管有Alpha表示抗议，但在曼达洛人们的镇压下，这一提议还是被接受了。

这个小镇再次迎来新客人的时候，已经是两周后了。当格雷夫踏进这里的饭馆，看到被一群Alpha围绕的曼达洛人，没忍住笑出了声，“曼达！我的老朋友！听说你上个任务还没搞定？我是不是该分给别人了？”

丁躲开希安伸过来的手，卡拉立刻把希安挤开，火药味十足，不过经过这两周的磨合，没人再真正打起来了。“随便你吧。”曼达洛人离开依旧挤作一团的卡拉和希安，瞥向格雷夫，“我不得不休息一段时间。”

“我已经听说了。”格雷夫数了数在场的Alpha，“不得不说，令人惊叹啊，曼达！”他露出一个揶揄的笑容，“如果我是Alpha，是不是这事儿也会有我一份？”

丁在头盔下瞪着他，格雷夫立刻举起手作投降状，“只是开个玩笑。顺便，我给你带来了一个老朋友。“他指向身后的门口——

一段生锈的机械腿是丁最先看到的东西，然后——他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，“IG-11？！”

“很高兴看到你还活着，曼达洛人。”IG机器人的机械眼旋转了一下，然后蹲下抱起朝他飞奔过来的小家伙，“也很高兴见到你，孩子。”格洛古发出咯咯的笑声。

“真的是你吗，IG-11？”丁上前把孩子抱回来，“但是你……爆炸了，我们都看见了。”

“还记得上次你去内瓦罗检修吗？我们在你的船上发现了IG的备份。当然了，他没了最后那段跟我们一起暴揍帝国兵的记忆。不过总体来说，他还是我们的IG老朋友，对吧？虽然这个临时找来的旧IG壳子机械部件有点生锈了……”格雷夫拍了拍IG机器人。

“我的确生锈了，这真是个不幸的消息。”IG踢了踢嘎吱作响的一条机械腿。

“是啊……”曼达洛人还是没忍住在头盔下偷笑，“所以，你为什么来这里呢，IG？”

“当然是为了你，曼达洛人。站稳别动。”IG给丁来了一次全身扫描，重点集中在腹部，那里没有被贝斯卡钢的盔甲覆盖。

“为了我？”丁信任这机器人，所以随它去了。

“还记得你在剃刀冠号上让我帮你解决信息素问题吗？我把几份精液留在你身体里了。”（“嘿？！那时候我也在！”卡拉抗议道。）

“什么？你从来没说过那是精液！”（“现在好了！机器人也有可能是孩子父亲了吗？！”）

“精液当中信息素含量最高。”IG-11的机械手轻轻夹住丁的胳膊，“我需要一点血液样本。”

“所以，你是说孩子有可能来自你提供的那几粉精液？”丁摘下手套，让IG扎破指尖取了几滴血。机器人把血液样本收回到身体里，似乎在做分析。

“事实上，不。”IG投影出一份信息表，“两周以前，一个基础医疗机器人给你做过扫描，我已经得到权限并且下载了结果。”

“结果显示，你并没有怀孕。”

整个饭馆突然一片寂静，格洛古打嗝都听得一清二楚。

“……什么？但是我的信息素表明……”

“你的信息素水平达到了一个怀孕Omega的水平，这种现象称为假孕。很有可能是被幼崽触发的，比如你怀里的孩子。”格洛古抬了抬耳朵。“但扫描结果很明显，你的生殖腔内没有胚胎。”

“所以……”丁手指颤抖得摸上自己的下腹，“这里没有一个新生命。”

“实际上，有。”

“什么？”丁被IG搞糊涂了。

“我刚才对你进行了扫描并做了信息素分析，你正处于一段热潮期的尾声。”

“这不可能！我没有热潮期！”丁看向帕兹。

“额……”帕兹看向卡拉，卡拉瞪了回去，“你知道热潮期Omega的三大表现吗，丁？”

“……所以你们知道这是热潮期，但是没告诉我？”

“假孕现象很容易被大量的Alpha信息素所打破，可能是由于这段时间的信息素累积，导致出现了反应强烈的热潮期，并且与曾经发生过行为的Alpha形成了暂时的强壮联结。这两种现象导致了怀孕的可能性。”（“还有联结？！这就是我为什么……吗？”）

“怀孕？”阿索卡抓住了关键词。

“是的。这个曼达洛人身体里有一个新生的胚胎，应该是过去两周内受精的。显然我被排除在外。如果想要知道孩子的父亲是谁，只需要了解……”

“嘿——我听说这里有一群曼达洛人，我想知道……”门口突然闯进来一个不速之客，科布·万恩，塔图因那个警长，“……这里有没有我认识的那个。”他笑着朝丁挥了挥手，但很快意识到气氛不对，“额……我错过了什么吗？”

“……了解曼达洛人的性史。所以，在场的Alpha，谁没有跟曼达洛人发生过性行为？”IG继续问道。

没人举手。

“在过去的两周里？”

科布举起了手。“哈，看来这就是我错过的了……”

丁扶住头盔，拒绝发言。

IG环视四周，下了结论：

“所以，我们仍未知道这个曼达洛人肚子里的孩子是谁的。”

End


End file.
